Cerulean Tears
by CraZy Puma dude
Summary: Set before sasuke left, an orphan falls and a beautiful woman helps him up, yeah read it UPDATED ch 7
1. Chapter 1

Hey It's me again I updated my story, I made it Easier to read, thanks to the help of sparkygatech 2 will be up soon. I noticed that I didn't get a lot of reviews, out of 288 hits I got 2 reviews, that mean that for every 144 people I get one review, I don't care if you love it, like it, hate it, or whatever, just review to tell me how you feel. --

Bridge 6:00 AM

The bright sun shone down upon a small bridge. Above the bridge were some worn wooden, red archways and under those stood two people, one a slightly angry pink haired female dressed in a red kimono and the other a dark haired uncaring male wearing blue. The female was staring intensely at him with her emerald green eyes. Both were growing more and more impatient until in a small poof of a white smoke, a silver haired man appeared.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura…"

"Don't you good morning me, you're an hour late!! You were the one who called us here…" she screamed. The jounin sighed and pulled out a small orange book and began to read.

'Wow neither of them noticed Naruto was missing. Sakura I understand, but Kakashi?' Sasuke thought.

"You back me up on this right Naruto?"Sakura asked. Normally Naruto would have said anything to stay on her side but when no answer came she realized that they were one hyper-active ninja short.

"Wait where's Naruto?" she asked.

"Just noticing he is gone?" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Wait I'm here" a weak-sounding Naruto stumbled closer to the bridge. All of them noticed he wasn't wearing his usual bright smile, but his face was almost expressionless. His bright orange jumpsuit was askew and his hair was messier than usual.

"What's the mission?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and walked away and his students followed.

Tavern 5:00 PM

Kurenai was sitting in a tavern with Anko sipping sake. "This place is so boring" Anko complained.

"There have been no good missions, no attacking villages…"

"And no pranks on the higher ups by a certain blue-eyed ninja? I guess it is rather boring." Kurenai said.

"Yeah the last one was on Asuma, the look on his face when Naruto used his harem jutsu was incredibly stupid." Kurenai and Anko both laughed hard.

"Maybe I should go find Naruto and have some fun with him." Anko walked off leaving Kurenai alone.

'Come to think of him, I don't know a lot about him, other than about his personal demons. 'Oh, well' Kurenai said to herself.

Road 6:00 PM

As the sun set, turning the sky a dull red gradually turning to a midnight blue, Team 7 was walking down the dusty road back to the village. It was a quiet walk, which had everyone's nerves on end. Naruto wasn't acting like Naruto. It was so bad that Sakura stopped him once and checked his temperature. Naruto just said he was thinking and that was that, nobody really cared anyway, they liked the silence.

Village 6:15 PM

When they reached the village, they split up and Naruto walked home, opened the door, changed into his pale blue pajamas and doggie nightcap, and plopped himself on his bed and tried to sleep, but instead stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours. He just couldn't fall asleep. Something on his mind wouldn't let him. He waited for the friendly darkness of sleep to overtake him.

Anko was wandering the streets wondering where Naruto was. Suddenly she bumped into Kakashi.

"Good evening Anko"

"Ah, Kakashi I was wondering where Naruto lives, I need him for something." Anko smiled deviously.

"Naruto lives in that apartment over there." Kakashi pointed at a building to his left. "I was just going there myself to check on him, he hasn't been his usual cheery self." Kakashi sighed.

"Maybe a good prank will cheer him up. I'll check on him while I'm there for you Kakashi."

"Thanks Anko." Kakashi said as he walked away.

Naruto's Apartment 6:20 PM

Anko walked up to Naruto's door and knocked hard. Knock knock knock. Anko was never one for patience, so she knocked harder. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The door swung open slowly with a creak. She wandered into his small home . She went into the kitchen, noticing it was full of instant ramen and empty instant ramen cups. She wandered further into his small, dingy apartment. She saw his bathroom, a shower, a sink, and of course a toilet, seat up. She eventually found him in his bedroom lying with his sheets on the floor clad in his blue p.j.'s and doggie nightcap. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't asleep, just staring at the wall opposite her.

"NARUTO!" apparently her anger had not ebbed away at the sight of the little ninja. Naruto turned over quickly, the look of a deer in headlights on his face.

"What?!" Naruto hid under the covers up to the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here?" he quietly asked.

"I need you to pull a prank on someone, you are Naruto right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, pull a prank on the Hokage to liven things up!"

Naruto only said "Sorry, not right now" and turned back to the wall.

Anko thought, 'Isn't this the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja? The one who is non-stop energy? The talk of the town with his sexy jutsu and constant pranks?'

"Maybe some other time, lady" Anko left in a huff.

Academy 6:45 PM

Anko went straight to Iruka. He was seated in the classroom grading papers when Anko walked in.

"Iruka, is Naruto always so quiet?" Iruka laughed hard.

"Naruto quiet?!"

"Yeah, I was just over at his apartment and he was really quiet just staring at the wall…" Iruka took a look of worry,

"In all my years as his teacher and friend he has never been quiet. Now why were you at his apartment?"

"Oh, I just wanted him to pull a prank on the Hokage just to lighten things up." Iruka's veins stood out on his forehead.

"Don't encourage him, he is trouble enough without a jounin telling him to be bad!" Iruka continued to lecture her for several more minutes. And when he was done he asked,

"Was Naruto really quiet?" Anko sighed and just nodded and left. Iruka got up to and walked out of the classroom, straight to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto's Apartment 7:00 PM

"Naruto!" Iruka was standing outside his door. Slowly the door opened and a pajama-clad ninja stood in the doorway. He had bags under his cerulean eyes and he smiled weakly.

"Yes Iruka sensei?"

"Naruto are you O.K.? I've been hearing things like you've been acting strange." Iruka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess." Naruto weakly replied.

"You don't seem alright, did something happen to you?"

"No" Naruto looked down.

"Well how about we go out to Ichi Raku Ramen to cheer you up." Naruto paused.

"Well O.K." They walked off together, Naruto still in his P.J.'s.

Ichi Raku Ramen 7:15 PM

The meal was in silence and Naruto only had one bowl. Afterwards Naruto walked home. He plopped down on his bed and slept.

_Dream_

_Naruto was walking to Ichi Raku Ramen down the middle of the road. He took a left and walked into the park where a group of boys were playing. He saw Sakura sitting on a bench with Ino. He walked over to her. _

"_Hey Sakura, do you want to go get some ramen with me, my treat?" Sakura's face turned red and she punched him. _

"_No Naruto!" Ino smirked. _

"_You might as well settle for the idiot, Sasuke is mine." Sakura laughed. _

"_I wouldn't settle for that stupid idiot! He is probably an orphan because his parents didn't want him. No one likes him and he can die alone for all I care!" Naruto's face fell. His face looked broken, like whatever strand of hope he had left was just cruelly snapped. Naruto ran home, hot tears running down his face._

Naruto's Room 6:30 AM

Naruto woke with a start, tears running down his face again. He awoke to Anko, Iruka, Kurenai, and Kakashi staring at him. Naruto quickly wiped his eyes.

"Wha…What is everyone doing here?" Naruto stammered. Anko sent her snakes to bind him down. Iruka stepped up,

"Naruto, what's wrong? We're all here to help you. Naruto you can tell us anything." Then Kakashi stepped up.

"You aren't acting yourself lately, is there something wrong?"

Anko added "You didn't even want to pull a prank…"

Naruto looked around, "I-i-i-I can't tell you, sorry…" Naruto looked down. After a minute of silence Kurenai stepped forward.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to tell all of us, this is probably personal, he'll tell his best friend. Who might that be Kakashi?" She turned to Kakashi.

"Well…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "That would be Sasuke or Sakura but those two are probably the problem"

"Who might be his next best friend?" she asked.

"Iruka?" Kakashi pointed at Iruka.

"Anyone else?"

"Not really…" he answered. They all sighed and Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka left. Kurenai walked over to him.

"If you need someone to talk to, you can come by and tell me O.K.?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto's face turned brick red. Kurenai's face also turned a rosy red. She smiled and left. Naruto realized that they had left him bound to the bed.

Bridge 9:00 AM

Once again Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were waiting for Naruto so they could go on another mission.

"Did either of you do anything to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

They both said, "No. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Sakura continued, "I can't think of anything, why? Where is he?" None of them knew Naruto was right behind them.

'She doesn't even know how bad she hurt me. She probably just wanted to forget me' Naruto thought. No one saw him until they heard his footsteps running away. They turned and saw his figure fading in the distance.

Village 9:15 AM

Naruto was running, running anywhere but here. He ran past his home, past the academy, and straight into Kurenai. She noticed the tears in his eyes again. She hugged him, bringing his head to her chest.

"Naruto…" She saw him not as the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, but as a lonely orphan, broken and scared.

"Are ready to talk about it now?' Naruto nodded. He looked up at her.

Kurenai's House 9:20

She walked him to her home, opened the door and led him to the couch. He sat down, and she sat next to him.

"Now what happened?" Naruto told her the tale of his childhood crush and her crushing rejection. By the end he had her in tears. She pulled him close and held him tight, rubbing his back. Naruto's tears 

dried up, his relief building. He began to hold her and thank her, but she stopped him with a quick kiss on the lips, sapphire met ruby and something passed between them.

"Naruto I never knew how much pain you were going through and had to endure, if you ever need anything just come to me" She kissed him again and he closed his eyes never wanting to let her go. All the pain and stress caught up with him, coupled with her gentle embrace and the sweet smell of lavender, he fell asleep in her arms, and for the first time in a while, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

When I last left you Naruto was cuddled up to Kurenai at her house.--

Naruto woke up slowly, opening his eyes one at a time. He felt completely refreshed, he felt happy again. He slowly came to the realization he wasn't in his bed or in his apartment. He was on a red couch, under a pink blanket, leaning against something soft…pillows?

"Where am I?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Why you're sleeping next to me on my couch" Naruto's eyes grew wide and he sweat dropped. He turned around. He was looking directly into the intense red eyes of Kurenai. He noticed that she had one arm under the pillow they were sharing and her other arm was draped protectively over his stomach.

"It's early in the morning, go back to sleep" she yawned and turned him over. She pulled him closer to her nuzzling her nose into his blonde hair. Naruto nuzzled his nose into her neck and fell asleep again.

'He really is cute. I'm glad I could help him' she closed her crimson eyes and smiled to herself and kissed him on the forehead. She drifted off to sleep, holding Naruto like a small teddy bear.

Kurenai was first to wake again. She looked down and saw one of the cutest sights she had ever seen, the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja was asleep, cuddling up to her for warmth. His fox whiskers rested against her pale neck skin. He opened his eyes and smiled, a genuine smile, one that warmed her heart.

She smiled and said, "Good morning, you look better sleepy head"

"Well it felt good to get that off my chest and I enjoyed sleeping in a new place!" he smiled brightly. He took off the blanket and stood up. He realized his entire upper body was exposed. He blushed from belly to nose.

Kurenai stifled a laugh and said, "You fell asleep on the couch last night fully clothed, so I took off your shirt" Naruto turned a deeper shade of red.

"Your clothes are on the kitchen table, you can go change, the bathrooms on the left" She giggled. Naruto ran for the table, picked up the clothes and leapt into the bathroom. He emerged seconds later, fully dressed, but still blushing.

"I can see you're embarrassed so you can eat breakfast and leave afterwards"

"Oh, no thanks, I better get going…" GURGLE…Gurgle…gurgle…

"You're not hungry at all are you? Just stay for breakfast, I need to talk to you" Kurenai got up and walked into a bedroom on the right and came back out seconds later.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ramen"

"No. Try something else"

"Something other than ramen? Instant ramen?"

"No, I'll just make some eggs then. You can just sit on the couch it won't take long"

"K" Naruto sat down.

Naruto prodded the offending thing with his fork.

"It's an omelet, not an enemy ninja. Just eat it" She sat next to him. Naruto hesitantly took a bite and shrugged, it was okay it had meat and cheese, but it was no ramen.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you plan to do about Sakura? I hear she's pretty stubborn and she is on your team, you're probably going to have to deal with her on a day to day basis…"

"I have been thinking about that, I want her to be happy and if I can't do that maybe she should be with someone else, I mean if I were with her she would hate it, just like she hates me" Naruto hid his face. Kurenai put her arm around him and rested her head on his.

"It's okay you'll find someone else you love just as much, if not more and that person will love you back just as much" she smiled down at him. All the while Naruto was wolfing down his omelet, then hers while she wasn't looking. When she looked down she saw her plate was empty and he had egg all over his face she smiled and wiped it off.

"You can go whenever, egg snatcher"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all stood before the Hokage.

"I have sent Kakashi on a highly important mission and it will take a month, but you still need training and mission experience. So I have assigned all of you to a separate squad, Sakura you will go with Guy's team, Sasuke you will go with Asuma's team, and Naruto you will go with Kurenai's team" Sakura's face fell at the thought of Rock Lee, Sasuke let out a sigh at the thought of being near Ino, but the most surprising effect was Naruto's face. It was a bright red. Both Sasuke and Sakura figured it was because of Hinata and the Hokage just smiled at his favorite orange ninja.

A/N What will happen next? How will the mission go? Will the two fall in love? How many chapters will there be? What will happen if you light a Tic-Tac on fire?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is long! It is the equivalent of eight pages! Thanks to all my reviewers, story alerters, and favorite storyers. This chappie is all 'bout the mission and dedicated to all u so read it! --

They were told the mission was simple, just to take a visiting village elder back to the Village Hidden in the Secret Stone. He was here because the village was new and they needed help with their shinobi. The elder was taught the basics and told to specialize his own style of jutsus. One thing the team wasn't told was that he was a finicky, senile, demanding old man. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were waiting with the old man.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly. Just then they spotted him running up the road.

"Wait wait! Sorry I'm late I had to stock up!" He opened his bag and revealed countless cups of instant ramen.

"Finally you get her you! You made me tired of waiting, so now someone has to carry me!" The old man whined. They all sighed and Naruto picked him up and put him on his back.

"NO! I want a girl to carry me!" Naruto's veins on his forehead stood out.

"Tough old man!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't you say that to me or I'll file a complaint!" Naruto sighed and made a hand sign. In a poof of smoke Naruto had used his sexy jutsu and became a fine young girl with pale blue eyes and long pig tails. The elder, Kiba and Shino blushed. Hinata's face got really red and she passed out.

"Naruto change into a girl with clothes!" In another poof of smoke he had his regular clothes on, but was still a girl. Kiba and Shino woke up Hinata and they started down the path. They walked through the leafy green foliage for half a day until they came to a clearing next to a small stream. The clearing had flat ground and some smooth stones to sit on, a nice place to rest.

"Let's make camp here and rest awhile." Kurenai said. They made a small campfire and a meal of fish they caught in the stream. This meal didn't satisfy Naruto he had a cup of ramen with fish.

"Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?" Kurenai asked. Naruto swelled with pride.

"I made it myself! I put together some of the best body parts I found in some magazines!"

"Figures" Kiba said under his breath.

"Well, you lazy ninjas now that we've had tea and story-time can we go? Or do we need to nap?"

"Shut up you lazy old man or we'll leave you here!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Don't talk to him even if he is a senile old man" Kurenai chided.

"Hmphh" They set off again after putting out the fire. Later that evening as the sun set they stumbled upon another clearing, this one was larger and surround by trees.

They decided to make camp for the night. They made another fire and had fish again, once again Naruto had ramen. When they rolled out the sleeping bags there were complaints, all from the elder.

"How can you expect an old man like me to sleep on the ground?! No one can sleep like that!"

At the mere mention of sleep Naruto changed in a flash and passed out where he stood, unfortunately Kurenai was sitting behind him and he fell onto her lap.

Shino spoke up, "Naruto seems to be doing just fine…" they all turned around to see Naruto fast asleep, dressed in his pajamas and nightcap. He was snoring softly his head on Kurenai's lap.

"Yeah just look at him, Hinata can't stop" Kiba teased. Hinata's face turned red again and passed out.

"I guess Hinata wants to sleep to" Kurenai said. Eventually they all fell asleep.

As they woke again the next morning Kurenai woke to a familiar sight, Naruto sleeping. She woke everyone up and they set off again, they would eat at a real restaurant in the village, only half a day away. Kiba and Hinata were in the back. Kiba decided to tease Hinata.

"Did you see Naruto sleeping on Kurenai-sensei's lap? He looked very comfortable, don't you think? Or do you think he'd be more comfortable on your lap?" He winked at her. She blushed. Luckily Shino had overheard their conversation and splashed her with a cup of water. She was awakened before she fell asleep.

"I-i-i-i-I think that he could sleep anywh-wh-where…" Kurenai was always listening in on the conversation of her students smiled. She looked over and saw Naruto carrying the man again. They were there finally! Right in front of them was a giant plateau with a vertical cliff and no visible entrance.

"Stop right there!" a deep voice boomed. Twenty or so ninjas dress in dark red-brown cloaks materialized out of the cliff face. One man dressed in a midnight blue cloak appeared on top of the cliff. He had deep purple hair that reached his chin, it was straight and thin. His skin was dark brown and his eyes a forest green. With a swing of his hand the ninjas attacked. Naruto smirked, he was in his element, total out numbering. He made a quick hand sign and in a poof there was ten of him, Kiba and Akimaru stacked on top of one another and did man-beast transformation, and Shino let his insects free. The battle was quick, Naruto and his clones took out the middle five, Kiba took the five on the left, Akimaru took the five on the right, and Shino took the five coming from behind. Hinata used the byakugan to deflect the incoming projectiles. Kurenai sat back and smiled knowing these were some of the rookie ninja that were in the Village Hidden in the Secret Stone, nothing more than weak new comer academy students to them.

The old man called out, "Sorry these are the ones that want to just combine with the Village Hidden in the Sound. That man up there is the Chunin who came from the village and "asked" us to join their village" When the low-level ninja were taken care of they were grouped together.

"That was easy" Naruto said. As he was saying this a kunai was flying down from the cliff.

"Naruto watch out!" Hinata shouted. Naruto turned around to see the kunai, but it was too late and it hit him right between the eyes. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. They looked to see the surprised look on the Chunin's face. They also saw a small spec of orange on the cliff face. He was near the top. He jumped up and punched the man. The man turned into a log. They heard laughter echo from inside the cliff.

"I've taken over this small village, so just came and get me!" More laughter that died away….

"I guess this mission just got fun!' Naruto jumped down from the cliff. He landed right next to the elder.

"How do we get to the village? We have to save it!"

"I guess that I'll have to show you…" He walked over to the cliff face. He moved a small rock. Under the rock was a blue pebble. The pebble was long and had a jagged edge. He made several quick hand signals and placed his palm on the rock face and it shifted to reveal a small hole. He placed in the pebble in and turned it. Nothing happened. He changed everything back.

"Well…" Naruto was growing impatient.

"Just wait" He walked over to a tree and knocked three times. A small tunnel appeared at the base of the tree. They entered one at a time, the elder led the way and Kurenai held the back. After what seemed like ages in the gloomy darkness, they saw a red light.

"The rocks down here are highly phosphorous and when we fuse them with our chakras, they glow" When they emerged out of the dank tunnel they saw an expanse of a hollowed-out cave. In the cave there were buildings carved directly into the stone.

"I know that you're just a small village yet, but there should be people, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah…that worries me…"

"Ha ha ha! Are the widdle ninjas worried?" They looked up the road to see the same man standing there.

"Don't worry the men, children, the elderly, and the ugly women are chained up in the mine, while…" he smiled devilishly, "…the beautiful young women are also chained up, but in the village leader's mansion awaiting for me to come back for some "fun", whether they want to or not" he laughed again.

"Hey you cocky jerk, I don't know what you mean by "fun", but whatever it is it can't be good. Forcing an entire weakened village to work or "play" takes a heartless coward! Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino go free the villagers. I'll stay here and teach this idiot some respect" he cracked his knuckles.

"K"

"Alright"

"Gotcha"

"Sorry guys, but Naruto's not in charge. He's right though, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata go free the villagers. I'll go save the women. Naruto you take care of him. Elder go and hide for a little while. Go!" Each team went to do their business.

At the mine all three of them were looking at the mine. They saw the villagers chained together coming into the mine with empty buckets and leaving with full ones. The children could barely hold the empty buckets, so the full ones almost completely ground the line to a halt. The elderly were so weak and frail they fell often and when they did the chains received an electrical chakra charge. This charge went through the entire line and caused severe burn marks along the ankles, neck, and wrists of every person. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and covered her mouth and turned away. There were three guards each holding a section of chain and laughing every time they got to shock the villagers.

"Guys there are three guards so we each take one. O.K.? Go!" Hinata activated her byakugan, Shino summoned his insects, and Kiba and Akimaru used man-beast mimicry. Kiba charged straight in with fang over fang, scoring a direct hit to the first one's stomach sending him into the rock. While the other two guards looked at Kiba, Hinata and Shino snuck up behind them. Hinata used the chakra points to rendering him unconscious. Shino commanded his insects to feed on the other one's chakra. With all three of them out of commission, they went to the chain. Kiba tried attacking it with his teeth. This made the chain produce an electric shock, burning the villagers and sending Kiba flying.

"It looks like the chain is infused with chakra. Hinata can you find the weakest points?" She nodded.

"They're about half way between each person" Shino sent his insects to chew through the chakra chain. It worked! With all the chakra eaten, the chain fell apart.

Kiba got up and talked to the nearest man, "Get everyone out of the mine and go find a safe place to hide, we have to go"

At the mansion, Kurenai was spying through the rooms until she found the master's chambers. About twenty young women were chained to the wall. There were five men, each with a whip, whipping the weeping women. (A/N say that three times fast!) Each whip added another scratch and burn to their already raw backs. Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of dust. She appeared again behind the five men. With five blows each one was out. She used her kunai to free the women.

"Go and find a safe place to stay" They nodded.

One of them spoke up. "We will be at the village meeting house. It is a giant dome building at the far edge of town. Please come get us once you have defeated him"

"K"

All that was left were Naruto and the man.

"So all your friends have left. They must have had some common sense and fled in fear. Ha ha ha! Only you are left, the hero wannabe. The one who craves attention and wants to be liked? Am I right? There were some of them in here, not anymore though. Ha ha ha!"

"Is that what you think? That they fled in fear? Ha! They're just going to free the villagers and then they're going to come back and watch me kick you back to the sound village"

"You really are the cocky hero wannabe. I'll show you power like you've never known!" Naruto threw a kunai directly at him. He didn't dodge, he just stood there. The kunai clanged off his chest, completely harmless and dull. He laughed, a little at first, then more and more. He took off his cloak and revealed a thick suit of armor. The armor gleamed red in the artificial lights. The armor covered his legs, his arms, and his torso was covered. On his joined were chainmail linkings.

"Ha ha ha! Do you think I took over this village for no reason? I chose this village for three reasons. One for the new ninjas, if any showed talent they would become sound and add to our army, two for the women, and three, for there metals and minerals. By forcing them to work in the mines I received all the minerals and made this armor. It was forged by the best smith in this village and made form steel, silver, and mercury. The smith personally "gave" me all his chakra and I infused the armor with it. Just then all of the others returned.

Kiba said, "Don't worry Naruto we got your back!'

"No! This is my battle and I will fight it alone! You will only fight him over my lifeless body!" Naruto yelled. Kurenai nodded to Naruto.

"Don't worry we won't bother you. This battle is very important to him. Naruto has strong moral values and beliefs. To do this to an entire village is wrong and he won't stand for it! So just let him be" They nodded. The man finally took the first move. He was charging straight for Naruto. Naruto made a hand sign and in many poofs of smoke, one hundred Narutos appeared. The man laughed.

"I don't care how many of you there are! I'm invincible!" He stopped and cut his hand with a kunai. He spread the blood around his fingers and made rapid hand sign. He struck the ground.

"Summoning jutsu! Striking Scorpion of the Sand!" From the sand rose a pitch black scorpion! It was as large as two houses and one claw the size of a classroom. Its stinger hovered just above its hellish dark red eyes, a gloomy bringer of death. 95 of the clones jumped and attacked it, each one latching on to the giant scorpion and stabbing it as many times as possible. The scorpion's blood was a deep purple and it oozed slowly out of countless cuts, sliding over its hard shell. The scorpion's tail lashed out flailing madly at the pesky clones. Each time the tail hits a clone it exploded with pink poison. The poison mixed with its blood and proved the ultimate downfall of the beast, but if he was going down he was taking them with him. The scorpion slid back into the sand and the clones went with him. The man 

didn't notice the one Naruto slide of into the alley. The man charged, destroying the first two clones with a one-two punch combo.

"Hey you big, scary man I thought you were going to come and have "fun" with me…" The man turned around to see a beautiful young lady dressed in a light purple satin nightgown. She had dark brown hair done with some pigtails, piercing green eyes and fair skin. She was leaning up against a wall. The man turned around fully and stared.

"Wow, I'll see you later after I deal with these pests…" as he turned around to see three Narutos, each landing an uppercut to his jaw. He went flying straight back to the young women. He landed face first at her feet. She smiled and kicked him hard in the face. The woman turned into another Naruto! The Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"You stupid loud-mouth brat! I'll kill you! It's time I got serious!" He got and wiped the blood from his mouth. He punched the Naruto and it was a clone. He sent three shurikans Naruto's way. Each hit their mark on the left leg. The two on the left poofed out of existence.

"So you're the real one! No more clones to hide behind! I'll make you beg for mercy!" He charged with a burst of speed and landed a solid punched him hard in the stomach, sending him flying through the street and into a house. He left an indentation in the stone wall.

"How do you like that? Where's the cocky brat now?"

"He's still right here!" As soon as he stood up he was sent flying down the street again. Everyone watched with bated breath as he rose again and got kicked hard in the stomach. He got up again, but this time he was ready and landed a punch straight to the chest. When he made contact the armor lit up with electricity and sent him flying farther.

"Did I forget to tell you that my armor is electrically charged?" This time Naruto was sent into the cliff face next to an odd dome building. He disappeared in a cloud of dust and rubble. The man charged straight into the cloud. As the dust settled it revealed the man surrounded by 10 more Narutos! All of them charged in with kunai knives. Each clone was shocked and disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the real one was shocked into the roof of the dome building. The dome shook of the force, but held. The man jumped up and punched him hard in the chest, then in the face, sending him through the entire dome. When the man looked down he saw the villagers!

"So there you are! I found you!" Every eye in the building turned to him. No one saw the small body plummet from the roof straight to the floor. He landed with a thump. With the noise all eyes turned to see the small ninja covered in bruises, dirt, and blood lying still on the ground. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata gathered around him. The elder stepped forward.

"This brave ninja gave his life for us, we cannot let his life go to waste. Even if we are a weak village yet, there is strength in numbers. We will fight this evil man and win!" The body stirred,

"Great speech old man, but I'm not dead yet and I'll die, but not today. I can't lose. Believe it! I will fight and win!" He got up slowly, each move an incredible pain. He fell many times and rose again each time.

"So, you still have some fight in you huh? This village has some fight too? Well I'll take care of these pests and then I'll kill all your elderly, ugly women, and your children! I'll make your lives even more miserable! I'll work you harder and "play" with you more!"

"What do you mean "play"?" Kurenai leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"What?!"

"So you finally found out huh? I'm going to deflower them, take their innocence and enjoy every second of it!"

"How dare you!" Red energy began to swirl around his body. His whiskers grew rough and his nails became claws. His eyes grew bloody red.

"Wha-what's happening Kurenai-sensei? He's emanating pure hatred and anger" The red chakra swirled around his body forming a protective barrier. The chakra grew nine-tails and bent his body over double.

"Nine tails? Could he be the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Kiba turned to Kurenai.

"No he just contains the fox. When the Fourth Hokage defeated the fox, he sealed them away in a newborn infant that was Naruto. But, don't think of him any different, he's still Naruto" Naruto's eyes slitted. The chakra forcibly bent his knees and made him jump. He jumped up right next to the man and punched him straight down into the floor. The floor buckled under the force of the impact. Naruto sent his foot crashing into his stomach as he came down. The man got up and laughed hysterically.

"Think you can beat me just because you changed a little?"Naruto was already charging straight at him, fist at the ready. Naruto threw a punch and the man ducked. Immediately Naruto's knee collided with his chest plate, sending sparks though Naruto's body and sending the Chunin flying back into the wall. The man was barely alive, but he was still smiling.

"My armor still works, or I'd be dead like you will be soon" Naruto was beyond pain now his anger boiling over. In a flash Naruto was standing over him raining lightning punches to his face and chest sending equal pain to both fighters. Kurenai appeared behind Naruto she held his arm mid-punch.

"He's dead, you can stop now" Naruto's arms fell to his sides and his he turned down his face, ashamed of what he did. He turned as to leave when an uproarious applause and laughter filled the air. Every villager rushed in at Naruto to pat him on the back and thank him. When he looked up his eyes were blue and there wasn't a single trace of the red chakra near him. Thousands of questions rained in on him.

"Young lad is there anything you'd like?"

"RAMEN!" He smiled then passed out.

--Well what did you think of the chappie? As you read this one I'm working on another one so review seriously!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ch 4 up. sorry for the wait. I only got one review for my last chapter!! Wtf people? If you read it review dammit! My salary is based on the amount of review so don't let me starve to death plz! Anyway I've ranted so read it k?--

"Is he alive? Will he get up soon?" Kiba asked and started to poke Naruto's body.

"Kiba stop that! He's fine he just needs a rest. Look, he is coming around now" Naruto lifted his eyelids and saw all his friends gathered around him.

He was thinking, 'I'm lying down? In a… hospital bed…what happened?' It all came back to him, slowly at first, and ending with his blinding rage and his endless attacks raining down on the unmoving body.

"Did I…? Did I kill him?" He looked down at his lap.

"Yes, yes you did, but don't let that get you down, he deserved it and you weren't exactly yourself…" Kurenai said with a smile, but one only a shadow of her true smile. It was obviously a failed attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks Kurenai" He didn't look up from his chest. His normally jubilant eyes were sad, as if a dark cloud hung about them. Kurenai made a motion to her students to leave.

"We have to go Naruto, I got a message to monitor the ninjas here and see if this village has any potential to become a strong ally. So we will be here for a while. We'll check up on you in an hour or so" They left. With them gone he finally got a look around. He was in a hospital room. It was painted in earth tones and the same eerie red glow lit the room. He noticed he was dressed in a hospital gown and had bandages around both of his arms. They burned dully and Naruto shrugged it off. His face was also covered in bandages and gauze. He was hungry and restless. He poofed into what he figured to be a normal boy of this village, a short, pale-skinned boy with brown eyes and hair dressed in a simple black pant and brown shirt. He dirtied his face up and jumped out the window. He took in a deep breath through his nose and smelled. He could smell ramen, faintly coming from his left. He really had a nose for these types of things. He set off. In a few minutes he came upon a small restaurant, not unlike the one in his village. It had a hanging cloth, stools, and a counter.

"Two bowls of the house special ramen please" He smiled to the waitress as he came in.

"Coming up" She smiled back.

"Did you see that young boy that defeated that man? He saved me from losing my virginity. I hope to see him soon. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him. By the way my name's Kuri" Naruto could see why the man had chosen her, she was beautiful. She was roughly Naruto's age. Like all the people here her skin was pale, but it was flawless. She had the most piercing blue eyes and her dark brown hair done in a simple ponytail looked soft and had a dull sheen to it. Her body was in fine shape, slim, long 

legs, curvy hips, and a slim waist. She was dressed in a simple white gown and a small apron over it. The only thing he didn't like was the endless talking.

"I really owe him a big favor. He was really chivalrous to stand up to him and risk his own life just for a village he barely knew. You could see it in his eyes and face, total determination. I really admire him, not to mention he's so cute with his messy blond hair and shining blue eyes…" Naruto blushed.

"…Is everything O.K.? You look warm" Naruto looked away.

"Your ramen is done. Here you go" The ramen was plain, except for the abundance of mushrooms and the irony taste. Naruto dug in with vigor. He was done with his first bowl with a slurp and moved to the next. He finished this one up too and slurped it down. He smiled at the waitress and reached into his pocket.

"Wow! You must have been hungry!" She smiled back and extended her hand for the payment. Naruto was reaching further into his pocket, digging. He realized 'I'm in a hospital gown under this! I have no money!' He smiled wider to the waitress,

"You know how you were saying that you owe that guy?...Well, would it pay for two bowls of ramen?" He smiled wider again and in a puff of smoke he was himself again, but with his normal clothes on. She smiled brightly and leaned over the counter and beckoned him closer. He leaned in, his face inches away from hers. She leaned in further and met his lips. His eyes opened wider and moved as if to go back, but it felt so good, her lips were warm and inviting. His eyes fell shut and let himself enjoy it. She leaned in deeper, strengthening the kiss. Her arms slid on his chest and his slid behind her back. She pushed him over and simultaneously moved from the floor, to the counter, and finally on top of him on the floor. Naruto's eyes opened in shock. Both eyes met and he didn't care anymore as he realized it felt good. Sakura wasn't the only pretty girl. As Naruto realized this, his tongue flicked out across her lips, enticing her for more. Her tongue slid between her lips and found his. Their tongues danced together moving from mouth to mouth. They eventually needed air and broke apart, only to rejoin again after they could breathe levelly again.

Meanwhile, about 1 minute after Naruto left a medical ninja stepped in. 'Where is he?! I'd better find those other ninjas he was with" He left in a hurry. He went straight to the academy. There they were all four of them, each receiving hugs from the little ones. Kiba had people petting him and Akimaru, Shino acted as if it was nothing and scared the kids away with his bugs, Hinata was blushing head to toe with all the praise, and Kurenai was swarmed by the tiny masses as well. He quickly walked over to them and whispered something in Kurenai's ear.

"Hinata come on we have to go and find Naruto. Kiba and Shino stay here. By the way nurse where's the nearest ramen shop to the hospital and can you take me to it?" He nodded and they all started walking. AS they neared the shop they noticed a middle-aged man walking in. As they walked in they saw a young girl on top of Naruto. She was making out with him! Naruto wasn't even fighting back, in fact he seemed to enjoy it.

"Kuri what are you doing?! Get off him!" The man yelled. Both of them looked up to see her father and his senior ninja. They both jumped up. She was blushing heavily and he was scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, you should be in the hospital!"

"Kuri, you should be serving all our customers, not smooching with one!" He swept his hand in dramatic fashion. No one else was there. He sweatdropped. Luckily Kurenai pulled Naruto out by his ear, changing him from his transformation with clothes to his hospital gown giving her a parting view ofh is rear. She giggled.

"Sorry, gotta go!" He was pulled out by his hear hopping on one foot.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be in the hospital resting, not kissing girls!" She pulled him all the way to the hospital pulling on and yelling into his ear. When they got to the hospital she took him to the room, slammed him on the bed and tied him to the bed with rope. She left in a huff. 'Why is she so mad?'

At the same time the next day Naruto had wiggled out of his bindings and was on his way back to the restaurant, this time with enough money in his pocket to pay for today and yesterday. As he entered it he was disappointed to find that this time her father was there serving to a full house of old people. He quickly turned away, he didn't want to deal with an overprotective father. As he turned around he bumped straight into the person he was looking for. Except this time she was dressed up. She had a dark blue tank-top on and a white skirt that reached up to her thigh. She smiled at him.

"So you enjoyed it too? I figured you might, so I asked for a day off today. I figured that we could go somewhere a little more….private" She lifted her hand to reveal a large picnic basket.

"Come on" She took his hand and led him to the wall. She led him into a small hidden tunnel. The tunnel was slanting up. As they found the end they were bathed in a bright light. The tunnel led to the top of the plateau. The top was an amazing park, lush green trees, small stone benches and a dirt path. She led him down the path. It led to a clearing. The clearing had the most amazing flowers and butterflies. She laid out a red and white checkered blanket. Both of that sat next to each other. They leaned up against a tree. Naruto draped his arm across her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto reached for the basket.

"Don't ruin it" Naruto retracted his hand and rubbed her back. This time she reached for the basket and revealed ham and cheese sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, and some soda. She offered him a sandwich. He gratefully accepted it and started to munch on it. She too took a sandwich and started to eat it. Naruto took a sip of his soda and reached for the chips. Her hand met his and they looked into each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence then she burped. It was loud and long. There was another moment until the silence and they started to laugh. As they finished lunch they fell asleep.

Once again the same nurse found him missing and soon ran to Kurenai. This time she took Kiba and went to the same ramen shop.

"Kurenai how do you know he's here?"

"Yesterday he was found here making out with some girl" Kiba sniggered. As they entered the shop he was nowhere to be found. The room was filled with old men.

"He's not here" The owner said. They left and Kiba started to sniff around.

"He's that way" Kiba pointed. They both were led to the small tunnel and entered. As they walked through the tunnel Kiba picked up the scent of another girl. As they exited the tunnel they walked down the path to see Kuri lying on Naruto's lap. He was sleeping as well with his hand stroking her cheek. Kiba was touched to some extent, while Kurenai grew angrier and angrier.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO REST UP AT THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto and Kuri woke with a start, their eyes wide. Kuri saw the position they were in and blushed. Naruto almost peed his pants at the sight of Kurenai. Once again she reached over and pulled him up by the ear, dragging him back to the hospital and yelling at the same time.

"Good bye! I hope to see you soon if I live" Naruto smiled and winked. Once again he was thrown onto the bed, but this time was chained to the bed.

At the same time the next day Kuri was waiting by the door of the restaurant. She waited for an hour. 'Maybe he didn't really care and found someone else. Or maybe he really meant if he lives' she began to walk to the hospital. As she entered the hospital she walked straight to the front desk and asked a man in white whether the leaf village ninja had checked out.

"372"

"What?"

"372"

"Oh" She went up to the third floor and walked down the hall.

"370…371…372!" As she walked in she started to laugh. Her laughter echoed down the corridor. Naruto was chained to the bed, squirming and grunting trying to reach some bowls of ramen. Naruto turned to her.

"Oh, good you're here! Please help me" After her laughter had subsided into a fit of giggles she sat next to him and took the bowl of ramen on her lap. She started to feed him noodles, then at the end let him slurp the broth. AS she reached for the second bowl Kurenai entered the room, her face mad again. Kuri was surprised and dropped the entire, steaming bowl of ramen on his lap.

"Ghughaughaghuagh" Naruto squirmed and twisted. Both Kuri and Kurenai fell to the floor laughing, tears rolling from their eyes.

"I…ha…just…ha…came…ah he…to…check…he hi ah…on…him…" Kurenai left on seeing that other than singed manly parts he was fine. Once again as her laughter died Kuri sat next to him.

"Since we can't go anywhere what do you want to do?"

"How about we get a movie? Can you also hand me the small metal tool in the side pouch of my backpack?" She handed him the tool. He picked at the lock.

"What do you want to see?"

"Urg…Surprise me" Naruto had his tongue out in concentration. She left and went down to the movie store to rent the latest Princess Gale movie. She rented it and walked back to the hospital without looking at the title. Naruto had freed himself from the chains. When she showed it to Naruto his eyes widened, she was in for a surprise. She watched as the intro began. She laid down next to Naruto her head on his chest. She nearly fainted as she saw Naruto on the screen. The movie showed the entire story o f Naruto's mission and his triumph over evil.

"Wow. Was that really you?'

"Just look at the credits. It started out as a mission to take the movie crew to the Land of Snow, but then those people came. They weren't actors. It turned out that she was the real princess"

"Wow. I'm dating a movie star and a real-life hero" She cuddled into him closer. It was late at night and they were both tired and it was no surprise when they both pulled down the covers and slid under the sheets. They both laid their heads on the pillow and wrapped their arms around each other and pulled the other one close. They kissed each other good night and as their eyelids grew heavy they both fell asleep to dreams of one another.

A/n Duh duh duh. How will Kurenai feel about this? Why is she feeling like this? Is she jealous? Will I get more than 1 review for this chapter? Will I continue if I don't?


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I threatened to stop writing and the reviews came in! From now on I won't even start writing until I have three reviews for the previous chappie and I won't finish 'till I have five. Hear that? Five. I have so many faithful viewers who have story alerted and faved my story and thank you so much. I'd love it if you would all be so kind as to review. I hereby thank all my reviewers, you have made me a rich man (if you don't get it look at my last chappie). I extend a special thanks to alex11234242 who brought it to my attention that I should have hundreds of reviews, and I agree. I also thank DrendeSalkash who has reviewed for every chappie. Also thank you to you all. Here's the chappie.

Naruto was sleeping, and it was peaceful, but incredibly hot. He was sweating in his sleep. He got up and took off his shirt. He went straight back to bed.

Both Kuri and Naruto were sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. All was well until Kuri scrunched up her nose. She began to toss and turn. For five minutes she tossed and turned until she woke up. The stench coming from underneath the covers was unbearable. She pulled down the covers on her side and got up. She walked over to the windows and threw them open. She looked over at the sleeping Naruto a peaceful smile on his face.

'He farted and he knows it, but at least he looked cute' She smiled to herself, she really liked him. After it had aired out she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Naruto again, but this time he had his shirt off.

'When did this happen? Oh well…" She liked this better anyways. She liked the feel of his warm body and she liked to feel his strong muscles. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. He made her feel safe and his body was so comfortable.

As they awoke it was slightly awkward, they awoke to look at each other. They were sleeping together!

"He…he…he…he. Maybe I should take you home…er something…you know…"

"Sure…I…er…um…guess" He put on his shirt and took her hand. They walked hand in hand down to the shop and Naruto pushed aside the hanging cloths to let her in. As she walked in she was greeted with a torrent of swears.

"You stupid self-centered bitch! You bastard! I showed you mercy and took you in! Ungrateful asshole! I let you live after I killed your mother so you could work for me! You're just like she was, she believed in true love and chased after whoever she thought she might find it in! She left me after I hit her and so I'll do the same to you as I did to her! I'll kill you!" In his fit of rage he didn't notice Naruto enter right behind Kuri. Naruto had heard every word. The man's smile was smug as he watched the first of the many tears roll down her cheeks. He once again didn't notice Naruto walk up next to her. The man started to walk toward her with a giant cleaver. She was down on her knees her face buried in her hands.

"Well, I've got news for you, KURI, but there's no such thing as true love for the likes of whores like you!" He leapt straight for her. Naruto stepped in front of her and landed one solid punch to his face. He was a weak man so the punch sent him flying over the counter and his face landed directly on an open flame. The smell of burning hair and flesh permeated the air and a blood-curling scream echoed throughout the village. Both of them looked away. Naruto knelt beside her and let her sob into his awaiting arms. As her crying died away. A crowd of villagers had begun to gather around, including the leaf ninjas. Naruto told the tale and everyone understood and left.

"Naruto, this may not be a good time, but we have to go"

"Can we take her to the village? Please? She has nowhere to go and, well I kinda like her…"

"Naruto has a girlfriend, Naruto has a girlfriend, Naruto has a girlfriend" Kiba sang.

"Yes, yes I do. Is there a problem?"

"No…I guess not…" Kiba was quietly muttering to himself. She looked up at Kurenai, Kuri's eyes pleading.

"Well, whatever" Kuri jumped up and hugged Kurenai, then Hinata, then Shino, then Kiba, and finally hugged Naruto. The expressions were as to be expected, Hinata was already passed out where she stood and was still standing, frozen in shock when she heard Naruto had a girlfriend, Shino and Kiba blushed, and Kurenai seemed…indifferent? What? Why was she so angry around Kuri? Naruto made a mental note to ask her about it later. As they set off down the road, Kiba and Shino carrying a stiff Hinata, Naruto and Kuri walking hand in hand and talking animatedly about her life in the village, Kurenai walked out in front of all of them all alone.

"Wow, if what you're telling me is true your village is amazing, I can't even imagine it"

"Well, while you think about it I have to go see if Kurenai is alright, she seems depressed lately. K?" Naruto walked up next to Kurenai.

"Midnight, stream" That was all she said. Naruto walked back to Kuri and once again began talking to her. They left the village and walked down the road. They walked all morning and stopped for a quick lunch, eaten in total silence in light of recent findings. After they had lunch they went straight back to their long trek back home. Once again they found the clearing with flat grasses, stones and the small stream next to it. Naruto was elected to catch their dinner, and after much grumbling and a kiss on the cheek from Kuri, much to Hinata's disapproval, Naruto walked over to the edge of the stream and removed his shoes, and then his orange coat, and then his under shirt. Every female eye was drawn to Naruto's exposed upper body, in this light they could see his muscles and the long scars running down his back. Naruto dived right in. Suddenly, a fish jumped up out of the water with Naruto right behind it. After several fruitless minutes Naruto began to get angry. He resurfaced near the shore and climbed up. He made a hand sign,

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" One hundred Naruto's appeared and most of them dived in. One giant pike jumped up into the air. It was a real beauty. One of the clones reached for a shuriken, but realized he had none, so he threw the nearest thing, a Naruto. The first Naruto picked the second one up by its feet and spun him around and let it fly. The throw was dead on, hitting the fish on its side. The force of the throw sent him and the fish flying across the stream and directly into a tree on the opposite side. Of all the Narutos to grab, he grabbed the real one, so instead of disappearing into a poof of smoke, his head hit the tree, knocking him out. As he hit the tree things started to fall down. Naruto had hit an orange tree! The clones all poofed out of existence. When Naruto woke he was greeted by the smell of dinner. Dinner was Naruto's pike with an orange sauce. When he went to the fire to eat it, everyone laughed. Hinata offered him some of the fish. After a minute the laughing grew louder. Naruto skulked off. After dinner was eaten they all rolled out their respective sleeping bags. Kuri realized she had left without packing at all. She made as if to lie down on the grass until a hand grabbed her.

"No, you'll sleep in mine. I'll sleep on the ground" Naruto said. He didn't want to disturb her when he got up. She agreed and every one slept.

It was finally midnight, Naruto had feigned sleep in order to not arouse any suspicions, the truth was he was up 'till then thinking about why Kurenai was so distant. As he got up and jumped across the river He saw Kurenai sitting under the orange tree. She motioned for him to sit next to her. AS he did she began to speak,

"Sorry I've been acting so weird around you lately, the truth is I'm jealous. I've been so lonely all my life and when you came crying to me, almost a stranger and you took real interest in me I thought maybe I could have someone to hold and who would hold me. Someone to love me and comfort me. I've always wished to find someone to love, but it's been hard to open up to anyone, hell, I don't even know why I don't even know why I'm talking to you, I guess you have that effect on me. I guess I stopped trusting people after I ran away from home…

_Flashback_

_Kurenai walked down a small path through the wood. She was five years old and was wearing a green shirt and short jeans. She entered a small log cabin with a thatch roof. As she entered the cabin she saw her adoptive father. He had shown her kindness after he found her in the woods and she had always done everything he had asked. This time she saw another man there. She neatly bowed to the other man. He smiled._

"_So this was the child you were talking about, huh? She's a nice little girl"_

"_Yes. Kurenai would you mind leaving us alone please?" Kurenai did as she was told, but curiosity got the better of her and she went around to the back of the cabin. She moved the log pile that was leaned against a small brick chimney. She removed a small brick and looked through the slot._

"_So good to see you again Orochimaru. I remember when we were both leaf village ninjas. You were the squad captain. I remember when we broke off from the rest and decided to go on our own. We were so _

_sick and tired of the goodie-goodie two shoes act that we became rogue ninjas" He walked over to a wall and lifted a secret panel. Behind the panel were human eyeballs, nailed to the inside of the log._

"_I took an eyeball from every ninja I killed. Good times. No village would accept us so we went our separate ways. I've been hiding out here, what have you been up to?" Kurenai never got to hear the answer because she was running, tears falling from her eyes. The man who had only shown her kindness and love was evil. She had trusted him, and loved him. She ran and ran, straight into the Hokage who was out on a walk. The man smiled and hugged her tight. He took her back to the village and trained her. He made Kurenai into the woman she is today._

As Naruto listened to her story he empathized with her. The painful memories brought tears to her eyes, and this time it was Naruto who comforted her.

A/N The chappie is complete. What will happen next? Will Naruto fall for Kurenai? Kuri? How long will Naruto have a bump on his head. Short chappie I know. I don't know what exactly Kurenai's past was, so I made this up. Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Tis me same rules apply for this chappie. I write this as I drink applesauce from a jar with a straw. I am also eating Pringles, both are good. Read it! Sorry for the wait, I had a busy schedule.

As Kurenai wept into Naruto's chest Kuri got up. She heard the muffled sounds of sobbing. She heard it coming from across the river. She figured it could wait until she was done. She walked over behind a bush and well, you know. When she finished she hopped over some stones to get across the river. What she saw amazed her. Kurenai was sobbing onto Naruto. Naruto was stroking her back. Naruto looked up at Kuri.

"Hey, this isn't anything like you're thinking…"

"If you think that I think you two are dating, you're wrong. It's obvious that you're just comforting her, like you did me. Now Kurenai what's wrong?" Naruto retold the tale of Kurenai's childhood, and once again Kurenai started sobbing along with Kuri. Kuri knelt down and buried her face in his chest. Maybe it was the hard day or the late time, but once again they were all asleep.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any luckier, a hot girlfriend, you just saved the town and probably will become a hero, but now this" He motioned to the girls sleeping on him.

"Both Kurenai-sensei and Kuri?!" All of them woke up with a start. They were looking straight at Kiba. A blush started on Kuri's face worked its way across, then moved to Naruto's, and then to Kurenai's face. Both Naruto and Kuri babbled incoherently, while Kurenai kept her cool. As he walked away smiling to himself, satisfied with the reactions he walked into the river. Everyone laughed, including the just awakened Hinata and Shino. Hinata saw Naruto and his girls and went back to sleep. She dreamt about Naruto. Naruto, Kuri, and Kurenai got up. They ate a breakfast of ramen, stolen from Naruto's pack while he wasn't looking. After they disassembled the camp, still smiling every time they saw a soaking wet Kiba, they were off once again. Around noon they found another clearing and made as to make lunch when Kurenai stopped them.

"If we skip lunch we can make it to the village by mid-afternoon" The prospect of home for Hinata, Kiba, and Shino after days of being underground, a new life for Kuri, and possibly new lovers and friends for Naruto and Kurenai willed them to skip lunch and pick up the pace. Kuri was lifted onto Naruto's back and they she was whisked straight at a tree.

"Naruto, there's a tree ahead! Why are you gaining speed?!" She covered her head, only her eyes seeing through a small gap in her arms. She was amazed to see his feet hit the tree and 

continue to climb, higher and higher, until they leveled out. She was in the tree's canopy, racing faster than she had ever gone. She saw Kiba jump next to them, each racing to be first. As they neared the outer wall, they began to slow down. They passed the outer guards and went straight to the Hokage's office. Luckily for them, she was in a good mood today. She smiled as they walked in. Kuri bowed low to the Hokage.

"Who are you?" Once again Kuri bowed.

"My name is Kuri and I come from the Village Hidden in the Secret Stone" She told her story to her.

"Very well, Kuri you may stay in my village. My name's Tsunade. I will arrange for you to have an apartment, as is custom for orphans. I will even have it arranged so your apartment is next to Naruto's so if you have any questions ask him and don't bother me. The apartment should be ready by this afternoon."

"Wow, thank you so much I am forever grateful. Wait, Naruto's an orphan?"

"Yes, but don't mention it or even ask anyone about it. O.K.?" She nodded and was led out of the room with Naruto. Kurenai gave the entire report to Tsunade, but Tsunade was barely listening. 'So Naruto's got a girlfriend, huh? I guess I owe Jiraya 20.' As Kuri led Naruto out of the Hokage's office she turned and asked,

"So where can we eat?" Naruto smiled and led her straight to Ichi Raku Ramen. As he walked the shop he was greeted warmly, and Kuri was treated the same when they saw them holding hands. He gave them a brief explanation of what had happened.

"Well if she's new in town and she's had past experience working at a ramen shop…I can hire her"

"Thanks Old Man!"

"Naruto you never cease to amaze me, ramen is on the house in welcoming!" The meal was eaten with vigor and in good humor. After the meal they waved goodbye and headed off through the village Naruto telling her various things and pointing in odd directions. Finally, they came to the academy.

"This is the place where I trained to become the ninja I am today. There's someone I want you to meet" He took her hand and pulled her inside, straight to Iruka. Iruka was sitting at his desk talking to Kakashi.

"Hey, Iruka and Kakashi! This is Kuri, she and I…well…"

"Are you dating?" Iruka asked nonchalantly.

"…Kind sorta…." Naruto shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. Both mentors smiled.

"Well, I'm Kakashi and this is Iruka…kinda sorta…" Kuri laughed, and then Naruto face-planted.

"Don't worry Naruto, she seems like a nice young girl" he turned to Kuri, "It's nice to meet you" Naruto told the story of the mission, he was really getting sick of this.

"Alright we gotta go, sights to see and what not" He turned and waved. As he left he heard,

"Naruto's got a nice girlfriend huh? She's got a nice ass" Kakashi whispers. Naruto hurries her away before the really perverted stuff starts happening. 'Speaking of perverted things, I better avoid pervy sage' More sightseeing ensued and by sundown they had made their way to the Hokage monument. They climbed the stairs to the top.

"These are the Hokage, or the leaders of our village. One day I will become the greatest Hokage. It is my dream" They looked at the setting sun. They didn't notice Kurenai sneak up behind them. She put her arms on each of their shoulders. They looked up to see Kurenai.

"Tsunade told me to get you. Your apartment is ready, I'll take you to it" She took each of their hands. A thought went through both Kuri's and Kuri's heads, 'I thought she liked Naruto' She led them to the apartment building.

"Here it is" She handed a key to Kuri. Kuri opened the door. She turned and kissed Naruto goodbye on the lips, and gave one to Kurenai on the cheek.

"I'm not leaving yet; I need to talk to you" The tension in the air made Naruto slink away. Kuri invited her in.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, we both love Naruto and we both can't have him, so…"

What will happen next, read it!


	7. Chapter 7

Straight to the chapter! 'cause I made you wait so long!

Kurenai just said the words that they both knew were true, but were afraid to ask. It was going to be a wooing contest, from now on they would be rivals. Their first competition was that of a staring kind. Each stared fiercely at the other, well more like glared, willing the other to concede. The blink was simultaneous, both ashamed at the first round was a failure. Kurenai left without another word. Kuri was left only with her thoughts, 'Maybe if I go over to his apartment now, I can earn some brownie points' (if you don't know what this is it's kinda like points on a scoreboard) Kuri walked out and turned straight to his door. She knocked three times and waited. Not long after the door opened and revealed Naruto. He smiled and motioned her in.

"Well, I'm sorry to ask after all you've done, but I was wondering if you and I could maybe have dinner together, just the two of us? I'm still feeling a little scared and lonely…" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to his table.

"I kinda only have instant ramen, so there'll be nothing romantic, if that is what you wanted"

"Well, kinda…"

"I guess I can light candles, or something. Sit tight it'll take... it'll take…" He looked at the cups while she moved dirty laundry off his couch to sit.

"Well, it'll take an instant" He went into the kitchen and in an "instant" he was back out. He looked down and smiled at her. He took her hand and led her to his dining room table. It was completely dark other than the soft yellow glow of a single pale pink candle lighting the room and giving off a faint smell of roses in full bloom. The table itself wasn't much, small and wooden. On top of it were two bowls of steaming ramen, chopsticks on the side of those, and two glasses of milk (This time he checked the expiration date). He pulled out her chair and made a dramatic sweep of his hand. She giggled and said,

"Thanks"

"It the least I can do for my kinda-sorta girlfriend" She looked down,

"I'm only your kinda-sorta girlfriend? Is there another?" She was determined to know how he felt.

"Well, it's not like that, it's that it isn't really official or nothing…I'd like it to though…" He felt a blush slowly creep across his face.

"I'd like it to be official too, so I guess it is. Do we kiss or something?" He leaned over the table and caught her lips in a light kiss.

"I guess so" he sat down again and they ate the meal staring at the ramen, casting quick glances when they thought the other wasn't. The meal ended soon and they made for the door. She opened the door and turned around.

"I had good time"

"That's nice. Tomorrow I'll take you to meet some less perverted people and out to eat something other than ramen. Goodnight"

"'Night" With another soft kiss, she turned and entered her home. As she entered she turned on the light and saw a pink note.

_Dear Kuri,_

_This apartment is fully stocked, clothes, food, etc. etc. After these run out you will not receive more, so I suggest you get a job. You will not have to pay rent, but if you break the law you will be kicked out of my village. The laws are the usual, but if you have any questions, ask the Law Branch of the Hokage Tower. Other than that I don't care what you do._

_The Fifth Hokage,  
Tsunade_

'Huh, fully stocked?' She walked straight to the bedroom and saw that it was simple. Only an off white paint, a hard oak dresser, a hard oak nightstand, and a queen-sized bed with a light turquoise and dark blue striped comforter. On the bed was a small red night gown that looked like it would barely go down to her upper thigh and a deep v-neck to show off her chest. 'Lingerie, I won't need tha…well maybe' She giggled to herself. Next to it was a pink and purple striped full pajamas that looked soft and inviting. She changed into them in her bathroom, noting the hand moisturizer and the deep red candles dotting the otherwise pure white bathroom. The bathroom had a shower and a separate bath. She entered her room again and pulled back the covers and settled down beneath them. She reached over to the nightstand and turned off the light. Her assumption was right, the p.j.'s were soft. She snuggled into the softness and mulled over what the next few days would bring.

She woke the next day to the sweet song of the birds, and the melody of the chasing wind. She was excited, refreshed, and in love. The day was bright and the sun seemed to shine on her alone. All this was lost on her as she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. And fell back asleep.

She awoke again at around 10 and decided to get up. She pulled back the covers and walked over to the dresser. After opening a few drawers she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple shirt. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked through her living room and into the kitchen. She had a bowl of Lucky Charms and left. She knocked on Naruto's door.

"Naruto, Naruto are you awake? It's me, Kuri" She knocked louder and once again Naruto's door creaked open. She crept inside, she was his girlfriend after all. She knew the way around and went to his bedroom. He was lying there sleeping. She walked over and shook him. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"Good morning. Get up, Naruto. You're going to introduce me to all your friends today" He wasn't waking up, so she kissed him and repeated it again.

"Oh yeah. Let me get dressed" He stripped down to his undies. This was routine for him. Everything was the same, wake up to the alarm, undress, but he didn't wake up to an alarm, but his girlfriend. He realized this as he had his fingers under sides of the stretchable elastic band of his starch white boxers. His girlfriend was staring at him, her face a cross between embarrassment and uncontrollable laughter. Her face was red and laughs escaped from her hand that was held across her mouth occasionally.

"I didn't know you were that comfortable around me" Naruto's hands were bought from the sides to the front of his boxers.

"I'll go outside and wait, Naruto" She slunk out of the room. He changed into his orange jumpsuit and left the room. He took her hand and led her out.

"First stop, breakfast!"

"I had breakfast, its 11:30"

"O.K. then, next stop, a light brunch!" He was going to enjoy it either way. Today was the day when he would show off his hot girlfriend.

"So, Kuri, what are you in the mood for?"

"Since I ate, I could go for some cappuccino, so is there a café around here?"

"Sure there's '_Style' _or something like that. I've never been, but Sakura can't get enough. I think it's this way" he pointed. They walked together hand in hand down the street. Not long after they came upon it. It was a nice café. It was a little place, a door with a bell, small tables, and a counter with treats and coffee machines, but what made it popular was the outside porch with white tables and red umbrellas and the guys who served the coffee. AS they walked by the porch to go in, they heard,

"Naruto? Is that you? What are you doing here?" They turned around to see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sitting at a table together, each with a steaming cup of coffee. It was Sakura that said it. Ino looked at him. She saw he was holding the hand of a girl.

"Are you with her?"

"Hey, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, this is my girlfriend, Kuri. Kuri this is Ino, Sakura, and Tenten" This time it was Tenten's turn to speak.

"Grab a coffee and come sit down. We want to know the whole story" Naruto reluctantly went in. Kuri ordered a half French Vanilla half hazelnut cappuccino and Naruto got a blue berry bagel, a piece of Oreo cake, and a glass of milk. Naruto paid and they went to the table where the girls were. When they sat, the questions poured in.

"When did you meet? Where? Why?" Naruto shrunk under the torrent of questions, but Kuri just smiled.

"Well, I come from the Village, eat the bagel first Naruto, Hidden in the Secret Stone…" she told the story in vivid detail. The girls hung on every word, each trying to unravel the mystery of the girl who sincerely liked Naruto and trying to prove speculations made while they ordered.

"…And so Naruto took me here" By the time that she had finished, Naruto was halfway through the cake and the girls finished their cappuccinos. Then the girls started to laugh.

"Ha! Nice try Naruto! I'm not falling for this! No way had that happened! What'd you do, pay her? How much did it cost?"

"I'm not kidding. What will it take to make you believe? I'll go get Hinata or Kiba or Shino! They'll tell you. Kuri, can you stay here? You can have my cake" She kissed him on the lips goodbye and he left.

"So did he pay you? You can tell us, we won't tell. If you really are new in town, you he must have been the first one you saw. Sasuke's the way to go. Hell, I'll even take Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, or Shino over him. He's so hyper active, over reactive, and obnoxious, plus he doesn't listen"

"Is that all you see? Wow, you really are close-minded. I see sweet, gentle boy with strong moral values lots of energy. And yet under it all he has strength and determination. Not to mention his conditioned body and those blue eyes. He was lonely, just like me, and we found comfort in each other. I can see why he was lonely if this is the way you treat him. Did you know he was an orphan and lived in a small dirty apartment by himself?" She took a sip of her cappuccino for effect.

"I bet if you're idea of what a guy should be didn't get in the way, you'd like him. So he's different, so what?" She let that sink in and took a bite of the cake.

"Just how much is he paying you?!"

"I didn't think my place was dirty" They turned around to see him with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai.

"How long have you been here?"

"From '_small dirty apartment by himself'_ to '_just how much is he paying you?!' _I brought them to tell you that it's true"

"I found it hard to believe it too, but it is" Kiba spoke up.

"Yep"

"Is that it? Did you bring me here just for this? You're buying me coffee" Kurenai seemed angry. Naruto gave her money.

"Sorry" The girls had remained quiet until now.

"O.K., but she still doesn't know what else we have in the village, she might leave you"

"Well on that bright note, we'll leave. Goodbye Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai"

Naruto left after stuffing his face with the remaining cake. Smiling and waving over his shoulder he walked off.

"You've seen the girls, who do you want to see next?"

"Let's see, I want to see this Sasuke guy, to see what the deal is"

"O.K."

"Is this the Sasuke that was on your team with Kakashi and Sakura in the movie?"

"Yeah, he's on my team. He's kinda my rival. He'll be at his house training I bet" It was a short walk to the Uchiha Compound, and was reached within minutes. The outer wall was dull brown from age and lack of care, the gates a faded red. One tree grew next to the gates. Naruto walked up to the gates.

"Hey Sasuke! Come here! I have someone who wants to meet you!" Sasuke visualized upside down hanging from the tree to Naruto's right. Kuri jumped back.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Oh hey, Sasuke. This is my girlfriend Kuri. I'm showing her around the village. Kuri, Sasuke. Sasuke, Kuri"

"That's what you stopped my training for? You're an idiot" He left.

"Nice to meet you too, asswipe!" She shouted after him. "He seems friendly" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I don't know what they see in him I guess. He seems too cold to love or be loved at all. I'd rather have you. Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, I guess. Who do you want to see next?"

"How 'bout someone with some life and enthusiasm"

"I know just the guys, it may be a while to find them though" He led her to the outermost edge of the village walls.

"These guys like to train and will run laps around the village, so if we wait here they'll come by eventually"

"Let's sit on that bench over there" She pointed to a bench near a tree. It was a solid stone bench and was shaded.

"O.K." They sat and waited.

"So what are their names? I need to know how to address them"

"Sure, the kid is Rock Lee or Bushybrows as I call him, and the other is Guy-sensei. They wear the same outfits and are full of energy" No sooner had he said their names than they came racing around the bend. Naruto waved them down.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hey, Lee and Guy! This is someone I'd like you to meet, my girlfriend, Kuri" Pleasantries were exchanged.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lee!"

"I'm Guy-sensei , and I welcome you to my village. This village thrives off the power of youth so use it well , Kuri!" Guy gave her the Burning Slap of Youth, sending her sprawling forward. She regained balance and squeaked out a 'thanks'.

"Lee lets continue our training! Goodbye and good luck!" They were soon off once again.

"Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, just a little winded. Can we see someone with less enthusiasm next?"

"Sure, but how about you rest, I'll carry you" He took her on his back and they jumped from building top to building top. They came to a stop next to two people. They were laying on their backs watching clouds.

"Shikamaru and Choji this is my girlfriend, Kuri and vice versa" Choji turned to her while Shikamaru continued to watch the clouds.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Choji" He smiled and lay back down. Shikamaru never took his eyes off the clouds.

"Whatever, I'm Shikamaru" Awkward silence followed, and then some more after that.

"O.K. then, I'm glad to meet the both of you, I'll be working at the ramen shop if you care"

"O.K. I eat there regularly so I'll see you, bye Naruto and bye Kuri"

"Erngungh"

"Too lazy to form words Shikamaru? Well, bye" Kuri jumped on Naruto's back and they leapt from the building, landing on the dusty street below.

"That's Shikamaru for you, lazy. He's supposed to be smart, but I think he's too lazy to do anything smart"

"Is there anyone else left for me to meet?"

"Well, there's Neji, Shizune, and Jiraiya. Who do you want to meet first?"

"I think Shizune, then Neji, and then Jiraiya. I'll walk from now on, that jumping unsettled my stomach, thanks though"

"Alright" They held hands and walked straight to the Hokage Tower. After a small brawl with some guards they climbed the long, winding staircase. Naruto busted through the door as was the usual. Kuri knowing this was wrong sheepishly followed in. Standing there were Shizune, Tsunade, and Neji.

"NARUTO! Why do you think that it is O.K. to bust into my office whenever you want?! I'm in the middle of debriefing Neji on an important secret mission!"

"Can it Grandma…" Veins stood out on Tsunade's forehead and her skin turned an angry red. "…I mean Hokage. I was just showing Kuri some of the people and I was just going to have her meet Shizune and since Neji is here its two-for-one. It won't take long. Neji, Kuri and Kuri, Neji. Shizune, Kuri and Kuri, Shizune" Neji gave a silent nod and Shizune gave a bow and a handshake.

"Great, everyone's acquainted, so GET OUT!"

"Yeslordhokage" Kuri managed to get out before she ran out the door.

"He he he…Bye" Naruto followed Kuri out the door. Naruto looked around. He saw Kuri Running down the steps, full speed. He quickly followed. She stopped half-way down. When Naruto caught up, they were both panting and bent double, short of breath.

"She scares me, but makes me feel safer knowing that she'll just have to look at a villain to make him pee his pants and run away"

"Ha ha ha! You got that right! All that's left is the Jiraiya. He'll be around the ladies showers and hot springs"

"Don't you mean _'he'll be around the men's'_ or _'she'll be around the ladies'_?"

"Sadly, no. He earns his title, The Pervy Sage. He teaches me special techniques and is pretty strong, but he's always doing _'research' _for his booksand is always trying to look at naked women. We'll make this quick"

"Um…alright" Sure enough, there was Jiraiya peeking through a hole in the fence.

"Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya turned around, surprised.

"Wha? Oh, it's only you, Naruto, but who's this fine young lady? I'm the powerful and devilishly handsome Jiraiya, The Mountain Sage, who might you be?"

"I already told her who you really are and what you spend your time doing, Pervy Sage. This is my girlfriend, Kuri"

"Ooohh nice to meet you. How did you meet each other? I could use this for my book, how an obnoxious total loser hooks up with a pretty girl"

"Why does everyone call you a total loser, Naruto? Am I the only one who likes you?" She once again told the tale of the mission and how they met.

"Heroism…hm…good triumphs…pretty ladies…attempted rape…I like it. Can I use the story for a new book? I won't use you're names. I'll call it _Makeout Paradise: Miracle."_

"Sure, but we get half the sales" Naruto didn't usually think about money, but he knew Kuri needed it, so he was going to get her some.

"Quarter"

"Third"

"Deal"

"Bye" Naruto and Kuri left.

"What's next?"

A/N End of Chapter. Sorry for the wait, but things came up, exams, work, laziness, writers block, but mostly forgetfulness. Once again sorry, I really am


End file.
